


Best Friends Brother.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mickey in leggings, Rimming, Top Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: After years of being gone, Mickey moves in with Mandy. Ian comes over to dinner one night where the two boys bicker.Once Mandy leaves, things happen.;----)





	Best Friends Brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: toxicmickeylove   
> Follow me on Twitter: mickeystonic.

"I really would rather not Mandy."

She laughed, "Come on Ian. You haven't seen Mickey in years."

"That's because he's an asshole."

"You all were ten."

Ian shrugged and put out his cigarette, "He probably still acts like a ten year old."

"Well come to my apartment tonight and find out. He is living with me now."

"Great." Ian complained, "Now I can put up with him everyday."

"Oh come on Ian! I would enjoy the company."

"Fine but only because you're my best friend." Ian said, smiling.

Mandy hugged him, "Thank you Ian! You're the best."

"Yeah, yeah." He laughed.

 

Ian dressed in a simple pair of jeans and his favorite white t shirt. He messed around with his hair until a single strand curled up on his forehead. He quickly brushed his teeth before grabbing his car keys and locking his apartment door.

When he arrived at Mandy's, Mickey was still getting ready in his room.

"What did he say about me coming?"

She looked at him, "Honestly, he says you're probably still a freckled fucktwat."

Ian laughed, "What a dick."

"You are actually quite attractive Ian. If you weren't gay honestly I'd probably be all over you." She laughed.

Ian playfully pushed her, "Shut up and make dinner."

She rolled her eyes, "Go get Mickey out of his room."

Ian nodded and walked down the hall to a closed door. He could hear Mickey inside cussing. He went to open the door but Mickey opened it instead.

Both boys stood in shock as they took in the sight of the other.

Mickey was down right delicious looking. Ian could have pinned him against the wall right then and there if they weren't at Mandy's and he guessed now Mickey's apartment.

"What the fuck you staring at firecrotch?"

Ian pulled out of his trance, "Nothing you asshole. Mandy said get out here."

"Get out of my way then."

He shoved Ian and walked back out. Ian's eyes went to Mickeys ass and he gulped. Mickey was wearing fucking leggings. Gray leggings that seemed to stretch across the most perfect ass. He wasn't even wearing a shirt and Ian could see every muscle in his back as the boy swung his arms.

Ian looked down and realized he now had a boner over his best friends brother. Why the fuck was Mickey wearing leggings? And how the hell did his ass look so god damn good? 

This dinner was going to be interesting. 

"Get out here fire crotch! Jesus gonna make us wait all night?"

Ian walked out with a foggy mind. He walked over to Mandy who was in the kitchen and whispered, "Why is Mickey wearing leggings?"

She laughed, "He loves them. Says they're comfortable and there is nothing wrong with a guy wearing them. He pulls them off better than I ever could. Not to sound gross, but I'd kill to have his ass."

So would I, Ian thought, but for a different reason.

"Whatever makes him happy." Ian said.

"Whatever makes who happy?"

The two spun to see Mickey getting a beer out of the fridge.

"You two douchebags talkin bout me?"

"Maybe." Mandy said, "What's it to you?"

"I know you like havin shit in your mouth Mandy but my name ain't a dick so keep it out of there."

Mandy just flipped him off and told him to go sit at the table.

"Need any help?" Ian asked.

She shook her head, "Go sit. You're the guest. Grab a beer or soda or whatever you want from the fridge."

He grabbed a beer. He figured he would need it sitting here with Mickey. 

 

An hour into dinner, Mickey has called Ian every name he could possibly think of. Mandy has told him to shut up multiple times. Ian's boner was slowly going away.

That is until Mickey stood up and walked into the kitchen. Ian had the perfect view.

"Jesus." Ian whispered, "I need another beer."

"Oh no." Mandy began, "If you're drinking you will not be driving home. You can stay here on our pullout couch."

Ian nodded, "Thanks Mandy."

"That's what friends are for."

Mickey entered with a burp, "Fire crotch stayin here?"

"Yes." Mandy said, "Now help me clear the dishes."

Mickey just scoffed and walked right back into his room.

"He's still just as pleasant." Ian laughed.

Mandy snorted, "Pleasant isn't in his vocabulary."

It's in his pants, Ian thought.

Was his fucking mouth watering? 

Mandy's phone began ringing, "Hey Lip what's up? Yeah he is staying the night here. Mickey is here so he will have company. Okay let me pack some clothes."

She hung up, "I'm going with your brother tonight. You're not allowed to leave. You going to be okay here with Mickey?"

"Please he doesn't scare me."

 

Mandy left an hour later. 

Ian was sitting watching his favorite movie on TV. Wasn't sure of the title but he enjoyed it nonetheless. He heard Mickey's door open and was surprised when the other boy dropped on the other side of the couch. 

"What the fuck you watching?"

"It's called-"

"It's called over." Mickey said, grabbing the remote and changing the channel.

Ian didn't care. He was too busy staring at Mickey's side profile. He was absolutely beautiful. 

"The fuck you staring at?"

"Trying to figure out how you're so hot." Ian admitted. 

"Fuck you Ian."

"You want me to?"

Mickey laughed, "Not really."

Ian moved closer, "Don't want me to suck your dick? Judging by the look of it in those fucking leggings it looks huge. I'd love to take it in my mouth."

"What the fuck Ian?" Mickey scoffed, "Get out of my apartment."

"Nope. Promised Mandy I wouldn't leave."

Mickey stood up and Ian reached for his ass and smacked it.

"What the hell Gallagher?"

"Your ass is delicious looking and I want to eat it."

Mickey stood there in shock. What the fuck was he playing at?

He had to admit though, Ian was hot as hell. Fire red hair. A jawline that could cut Mickey easily. The red head had thrown his shirt over the couch allowing Mickey to see his incredibly sculpted body. In short,Ian was absolutely gorgeous. 

"Whatcha say Mick? I could fuck you so good."

"Keep talking like that and I may just let you. Don't make promises you can't keep Gallagher."

Ian stood up and looked down at the shorter boy. He stepped closer and wrapped his arm around Mickey's shirtless back. Mickey didn't move. He kept his eyes on Ian's face. 

Ian slowly moved his hand down to Mickeys ass and squeezed it. He groaned lowly and pressed himself against Mickey.

"Jesus Gallagher."

Mickey was getting hard as hell.

"God your ass."

He brought his other hand down and smacked the other cheek causing Mickey to gasp and lunge forward. 

Ian captured his mouth in a kiss. Mickey kissed back without a second thought. He tangled his hands in Ian's hair as Ian spun them around. Their lips never broke apart as Ian pushed Mickey to the couch.

"Take your leggings off and turn around." Ian ordered.

Mickey did as he said. He watched Ian take off his pants and push down his boxers. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the size of Ian's dick.

"Gingers may not have souls but you have a huge dick."

"Ha ha very funny Mickey."

Mickey genuinely smiled at Ian sending butterflies to his stomach. 

Ian spun him around, "Bend over."

Mickey bent over and crossed his arms on the back of the couch as his knees pressed into the cushion. 

Ian knelt to his knees and groaned at the sight of Mickey's ass.

"Fuck Mickey your ass is perfect."

He grabbed it and squeezed the soft flesh. His touch had Mickey melting.

"Well don't just stare at it carrot top. Fulfill those promises."

Ian grinned and spread Mickey open. He leaned in slowly and licked across the boy a few times. He groaned at the taste and without thinking pushed his tongue into the boy.

Mickey cursed and placed his foread on his arms. He pushed his ass back onto Ian's tongue and about died at the feeling.

"Shit." Mickey whispered. 

Ian didn't remove himself from Mickeys ass. He felt like he couldn't. All he could do was use his tongue on the boy. Running it over him until Mickey's legs began shaking and them pushing it into him just to have Mickeys knees almost give out.

He ran a hand around Mickeys body and grabbed his dick causing Mickey to thrust forward. He grinned against Mickeys ass and bit down on the flesh as he began moving his hand around Mickeys dick.

Mickey began moaning and thrusting into Ian's fist. The red head stood up a bit but never removed his hand. He planted kisses on Mickey's shoulder before using his free hand to grab Mickey's hair and turn his head to slam his lips down onto his.

Mickey moaned at the sensation of being kissed in what felt like forever. It didn't help that Ian was still jerking him off. 

"Let me suck you." Mickey panted. 

It almost pained Ian to remove his hand but he did. Mickey spun around instantly and slid to his knees on the ground. He pushed Ian back against the coffee table. Licking his lips at the sight of Ian's dick, he instantly took it into his mouth. Ian's moans were absolutely sinful. Hands tangled in Mickey's hair and small thrusts had Mickey eager to make Ian feel good.

Mickey placed his hands on Ian's thighs as he continued to bob his head. He pulled off to lick across the tip and swallowed half of Ian's dick. He groaned at the taste not believing he was sucking Gallagher off and not believing that he loved it.

"Shit, Mick." Ian moaned, "Such a perfect mouth."

Mickey continued to suck Ian until the red head was throbbing in his mouth. He pulled off and Ian instantly pulled him up by his hair and kissed him again. Mickey wrapped his arms around him as Ian gently pushed him to the couch and crawled up over him. 

"Shouldn't we just pull out the bed?" Mickey laughed.

Ian grinned and kissed him again, "Probably a good idea or I could just bend you over the couch. Your choice."

The thought caused goosebumps on every inch of Mickey's skin.

"Move so I can bend over asshole." Mickey ordered.

Ian did as he said so he could watch Mickey bend over the arm of the couch.

"Get the fuck over here!"

Ian snapped out of his head and walked up behind Mickey. He bit down on his shoulder and ran his hands down Mickey's side, proceeding to grab his ass.

"You have condoms?" Ian asked.

Mickey shook his head, "Got tested this month. I'm clean."

Shit, Ian thought, he would feel Mickey's bare and that made this whole thing a lot more thrilling.

Ian grabbed his dick and pressed in up between Mickey causing the older boy to instantly grab onto the couch. 

"I can handle it tough guy." He said, "Just fuck me."

Ian did as he said and pushed in. Mickey choked on air and Ian felt his entire stomach churn. This feeling was nothing like he had ever felt before.

"Holy fuck." Ian gasped, nails digging into Mickey’s hips.

"Shit, shit, shit." Mickey groaned, "Just fuck me please."

Ian grabbed tighter onto his hips and began fucking into the other boy. The couch was making noises but neither one of them gave a shit.

"Oh fuck!" Mickey cried.

He pushed himself up enough so Ian could lean up and kiss him. Mickey pushed his ass back each time Ian pushed forward.

"Feel so good Mickey." Ian moaned against his lips.

Mickey attacked his lips again and kissed the hell out of him. 

"Don't touch yourself." Ian ordered, "Want you to cum just from my cock."

Mickey nodded and closed his eyes as Ian continued to fuck into him.

Mickey clenched around Ian's dick causing the red head's legs to buckle.

There was no doubt about it that this was the best fuck either one of them has had.

"Oh fuck, fuck!" Ian yelled, biting down on the back of Mickey's neck.

Mickeys legs were shaking, mouth open with grunts and moans pouring out.

"Fuck Gallagher. Right there. Gonna cum all over the couch."

Ian grinned and continued to slam into Mickey. His orgasm wasn't far off either.

"Shit Mickey, so close."

"Can feel you throbbing inside me oh god!"

Mickey clenched tight around Ian and dug his nails into the couch as his orgasm hit him sooner than he thought. He indeed did cum all over the arm of the couch. He was shaking all over but the feeling of Ian still inside him had his softening dick twitching.

Ian groaned and tucked his face into the back of Mickey's neck and came with a groan and a loud gasp against his skin. He pulled out after a few minutes and spun Mickey around.

They stood there and kissed while ignoring the mess they made. 

"Holy fuck Mick." Ian panted.

Mickey lazily grinned at him, "Mandy will be gone all night. We can do it properly in my bed later."

Ian laughed and kissed Mickey. And after that they decided not to wait until later. Mickey pulled him into his bedroom and instantly latched onto Ian.

Mickey ended up riding Ian into the mattress.

 

They got up early to clean their mess before Mandy got home. They ended up fucking on the kitchen table leaving another mess to clean.

From then on Ian came over for dinner all the time. Mandy didn't suspect a thing seeing as the two boys threw their normal insults at each other to keep her from finding out.

 

She did find out a month later when she came home to see Ian blowing Mickey in the living room. She didn't question it. She assumed it would eventually happen since she always thought they had a hard on for each other.

 

Just months later Mickey moved in with Ian. Lip moved in with Mandy. 

The two boys were happier than ever. In love. Mickey was pretty sure he would end up marrying Ian.

 

And he did only a year later after Ian proposed on Valentines Day.


End file.
